


La Divina Commedia

by PiccolaPker



Series: I classici della letteratura italiana secondo Goku [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hilarious, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Parodia della Divina Commedia di Dante Alighieri con i personaggi di Dragon Ball... riuscirà il novello Dante/Goku a raggiungere il paradiso con l'aiuto di Vegeta/Virgilio?
Relationships: Beatrice/Dante (La Divina Commedia), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: I classici della letteratura italiana secondo Goku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907329
Kudos: 3





	1. E l'avventura ebbe inizio...

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 13/06/2009 al 07/07/2009.  
> Una delle mie storie più vecchie, più stupide, ma anche fra quelle a cui sono più affezionata.

**_La Divina_ ** **_Commedia_ **

****

Goku entrò nella camera di Gohan e vide la scrivania di suo figlio completamente ricoperta di libri. Per curiosità, ne prese uno e iniziò a leggere ad alta voce le prime righe:

_“Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_

_mi_ _ritrovai per una selva oscura_

 _che_ _la diritta via era smarrita.”_

_Goku commentò: « Oh,che carino, un racconto tutto in rima!Però [e qui gli sfuggì uno sbadiglio] fa venire un sonno… »_

_Il libro cadde sul pavimento e Goku si adagiò sulla sedia di Gohan, addormentandosi all’istante._

_Goku riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nei pressi di un bosco. L’uomo si guardò intorno, ma non riuscì a riconoscere il posto; inoltre notò subito che era vestito con una strana tunica rossa (al che Goku commentò:« Uffa, il mio colore preferito è l’arancione! ») e che sulla testa portava una corona d’alloro (a questo commentò:« Se avessi un bell’arrosto… »)_

_Di fronte al sayan si ergeva un monte e Goku pensò bene di volare fino alla cima, ma quando provò ad alzarsi in volo misteriosamente non ci riuscì._

_Cominciò così ad incamminarsi, ma venne bloccato da una lince, un leone e una lupa._

_Goku si avvicinò:« Che carini! Venite qua a farvi accarezzare! »_

_Gli animali ringhiarono e cercarono di allontanarlo, ma Goku si avvicinava sempre di più. Dato che i metodi tradizionali non funzionavano, il leone si stufò e tirò fuori una siringa._

_Per la gioia delle belve, Goku finalmente indietreggiò spaventato._

_Improvvisamente, una voce familiare pronunciò queste parole:_

_“Orsù, perché ritorni nella selva selvaggia_

_che_ _mai lasciò persona viva?_

_Continua ad avanzare verso la gioiosa meta!”_

_Goku si voltò e disse:« Eh? »_

_La voce gli rispose:« Cretino, perché torni indietro? Vai avanti! »_

_Goku tirò un sospiro di sollievo:« Ah, ora ho capito! Ma chi è che parla? »_

_Una figura si stanziò dalla foresta e quando Goku riuscì a riconoscerla, chiese stupito:« Vegeta, sei tu? »_

_L’uomo rispose:« No, io sono Virgilio, il famoso poeta! »_

_Goku insistette:« No, no, tu sei Vegeta, ti riconosco benissimo anche se sei vestito con quello strano abito verde… »_

_Vegeta-Virgilio_ _ripeté:« Ti ho detto che il mio nome è Virgilio! »_

_Goku continuò convinto:« Non mi puoi ingannare, ti conosco da troppo tempo! »_

_Virgilio urlò:« MA SAPRÓ BEN IO COME MI CHIAMO, NO? »_

_Goku commentò soddisfatto:« Ora sì che ti riconosco, Vegeta! »_

_Virgilio si sbatté una mano sulla fronte:« Lasciamo perdere! »_

_Poi continuò:_

_“Io sono colui che,_

_per_ _richiesta del tuo grande amore spirituale,_

 _ti_ _guiderà nel visitare l’oltretomba,_

 _ove_ _le anime di color che non son più uomini_

 _vengono_ _tormentate_

 _o_ _gioiscono per l’eternità!”_

_Goku lo guardò sempre più perplesso:« Cosa? »_

_Vegeta stizzito tradusse:« Ho detto che visto che tua moglie non ti bastava, ti sei innamorato pure di Beatrice e nonostante sia morta ti vuole rivedere, ma per arrivare da lei dovrai passare per l’inferno, il purgatorio e il paradiso e io, purtroppo, ti dovrò fare da guida! »_

_Goku si ribellò:« Un momento! Io non ho mai tradito Chichi! E poi chi sarebbe questa Beatrice? »_

_Vegeta, con aria rapita, declamò:_

_“Beatrice è colei che incarna la bellezza e la purezza_

_e_ _se sul suo viso m’apparirà la vista d’una sola lacrima,_

 _muterò_ _la mia penna con una spada!”_

_Goku sbuffò rassegnato:« Ne so quanto prima… »_

_Vegeta gli gridò contro:« Ma sei proprio stupido! Ho detto che Beatrice è una donna bellissima e che se tu la sfiori anche solo con un dito o la fai piangere T’AMMAZZO!!! »_

_Goku commentò:« Sembra che tu stia parlando di Bulma… »_

_Vegeta, tutto rosso, lo aggredì:« E anche se fosse? »_

_Goku si affrettò a scusarsi:« Niente, figurati! Un momento! A pensarci bene, io il regno dei morti l’ho già visto… »_

_Vegeta sbottò:« E vorrà dire che adesso ti farai un altro giro con me! »_

_Goku s’arrese:« Ok, ma se Bulma doveva parlarmi, perché non mi ha semplicemente telefonato? Vabbè andiamo! »_

_E iniziò così il loro viaggio nell’oltretomba._


	2. L'inferno

**_L’inferno_ **

****

_Vegeta condusse Goku nell’inferno, mostrandogli alcuni dei gironi._

_Goku, guardandosi intorno, commentò:« Qui non ci sono ancora stato… »_

_Vegeta, improvvisamente, si fermò e annunciò:_

_“Ecco il giron degli iracondi!”_

_Goku, guardando in alto, chiese:« Cosa, c’è un condor che gira? »_

_Vegeta sbottò:« Ma no! Qui sono puniti i piantagrane! »_

_Goku abbassò lo sguardo commentando:« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! »_

_I due visitatori osservarono la pena di due condannati dall’aria familiare, che Goku riconobbe come Freezer e Majinbu [l’ultima versione, per intenderci, quella piccola!] e li osservò mentre si sbranavano letteralmente a vicenda._

_Goku li indicò esterrefatto:« Ma cosa fanno? »_

_Vegeta spiegò:_

_“In esto consiste la loro pena:_

_essi_ _affonderanno i denti nelle loro stesse carni_

_e_ _si daranno battaglia fino alla fine dei tempi!”_

_Goku lo guardò di storto:« Eh? »_

_Vegeta sbuffò:« Si mordono e si menano per sempre! »_

_Goku commentò:« Ora ho capito, ma per loro non mi sembra poi una grande pena… »_

_Poi i sayan si fermarono ad ammirare l’inusuale spettacolo:Majinbu cercò di mordere Freezer, ma non trovandolo di suo gusto, lo trasformò in una tavoletta di cioccolato e se lo mangiò. Dopo qualche secondo, però, Freezer ricomparve e per vendetta addentò lo stesso Majinbu commentando:« Però, sa di gelato alla fragola… »_

_Goku osservò per un po’ la scena, poi si lasciò sfuggire:« Ho capito, la loro pena consiste in una noia infernale! »_

_Vegeta si giustificò:« Prenditela con l’autore e non con me… »_ _[questa battuta è riferita a me e non a Dante nb Hinata 92]_

_Goku spostò lo sguardo e vide Laura (la versione bionda) e indicandola a Vegeta gli chiese:« E lei che ci fa qui? »_

_Vegeta sospirò:« Lei è un caso particolare: se è bionda è condannata all’inferno alla pena che più la può colpire… »_

_Goku, osservando Laura quasi in lacrime, chiese:« E cioè? »_

_Vegeta, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, rispose:« Le abbiamo sequestrato mitra e pistole… »_

_Goku ci pensò su e obbiettò:« Ma se starnutisce torna ad essere la persona più buona del mondo… »_

_Vegeta, con aria rassegnata, gli spiegò:« Se starnutisce e torna mora la riportiamo in paradiso fino al suo prossimo starnuto! È l’unica pendolare dell’aldilà… Ma ora seguimi! Ti condurrò nel giron dei golosi! »_

_Goku, un po’ spaventato, disse:« Allora mi sa che mi fermerò qui… »_

_Vegeta lo rassicurò:_

_“Non de cibo, ma de omini ivi vengon segregati…”_

_Goku, scocciato, lo interruppe:« Ma perché continui a parlare in questo modo, Vegeta? Non capisco niente! »_

_Vegeta sbottò:« Perché non sono Vegeta, ma Virgilio, il poeta, e i poeti parlano così! Comunque, ho detto che qui sono puniti i golosi di uomini! »_

_Goku, un po’ perplesso, chiese:« In che senso di uomini? »_

_Vegeta non rispose, ma indicò un condannato._

_Goku, stupito, esclamò:« Cell? Che ci fa qui? »_

_Vegeta gli spiegò:« Era goloso di uomini ed è finito qui, condannato ad essere sbranato per l’eternità da Cerbero, il cane degli inferi! »_

_Goku commentò:« Certo che qui sbranarsi è proprio una moda…però sono proprio curioso di vedere questo Cerbero! »_

_Goku, convinto di trovarsi di fronte un mostro spaventoso, si voltò con prudenza, ma una volta visto Cerbero si lamentò:« Ehi, ma questo non è il cane di Mr Satan? Mi sembra tutto fuor che feroce! »_

_Vegeta cercò di scusarsi:« Era l’unico disponibile… »_

_Goku allora chiese:« Ma non dovrebbe sbranarlo? Perché è così calmo? »_

_Vegeta spiegò:« Abbiamo scoperto che Cell è allergico al pelo dei cani, così abbiamo deciso di cambiare la sua pena: invece che farlo sbranare l’abbiamo incatenato di fianco al cane,così sarà obbligato a starnutire per l’eternità! »_

_Goku commentò:« Bha, queste pene non mi sembrano poi così crudeli… »_

_Vegeta tagliò corto:_

_“Or dunque seguimi,_

_ti_ _guiderò ivi ove li condannati son contenti,_

_perché_ _sperano di venire,_

_qual_ _che sia,_

_a_ _le beate genti!”_

_Goku questa volta non si lamentò, ma la faccia da ebete che fece fu una risposta più che sufficiente._

_Vegeta sbuffò:« Allora, mi segui nel purgatorio sì o no? »_

_Goku, un po’ più sollevato, rispose:« Ok, ma aspettami! »_

_Vegeta, infatti, si era già incamminato e Goku dovette correre per tenergli dietro, non potendo però fare a meno di pensare:« Ma in che razza di posto sono finito? Qui sono tutti pazzi! »_


	3. Il Purgatorio

**_Il purgatorio_ **

****

_Vegeta condusse Goku all’interno di una torre altissima._

_Goku guardò le scale e commentò:« Urka, quanti scalini! Ma quanti piani ci sono qui?»_

_Vegeta gli rispose noncurante:« All’incirca una ventina… »_

_Goku, spaventato, chiese:« E dobbiamo salirli tutti a piedi? »_

_Vegeta tirò fuori una chiave e lo calmò:« Tranquillo, non li visiteremo tutti, e poi c’è l’ascensore… »_

_Goku tirò un sospiro di sollievo e seguì Vegeta nell’ascensore._

_Quando l’ascensore si fermò al piano, Goku chiese una cosa che lo tormentava da un po’:« Ma scusa, io conosco l’inferno e il paradiso… cos’è il purgatorio? »_

_Vegeta iniziò a parlare nel suo solito stile, poi si bloccò, ricordandosi del limitato quoziente intellettivo del suo interlocutore e si decise a semplificare il discorso:« È una via di mezzo fra inferno e paradiso. Qui ci sono quelli che hanno commesso alcuni peccati, ma non così gravi da precluderli per sempre al paradiso. Scontano una pena per un po’, ma poi andranno in paradiso! »_

_Goku, avendo capito in cosa consisteva il purgatorio, si guardò intorno e si stupì vedendo una persona a lui molto familiare:« Yamcha? Cos’ha fatto per essere qui? »_

_Vegeta, visibilmente irritato, rispose:« Ha amato la donna di un altro e ha cercato di rubagliela! »_

_Yamcha_ _, su un balconcino, si sporgeva e chiamava disperato guardando verso l’alto:« Bulma, ti prego, torna da me! Lascia perdere quel criminale senza scrupoli che non ti ama! Torna da me, ti amerò per sempre! »_

_Vegeta non ci vide più. Azzerò la sua aura e si avvicinò silenziosamente a Yamcha, poi con nonchalance gli fece uno sgambetto. Yamcha perse l’equilibrio e precipitò giù dal balconcino, finendo direttamente negli inferi._

_Goku commentò:« Non avevo dubbi… Vegeta è sempre Vegeta! »_

_Vegeta gridò:« Io sono Virgilio!!!! »_

_Goku rientrò nell’ascensore dicendo:« Se, se, come no… senti, già che si parlava di Bulma, posso chiederti una cosa? »_

_Vegeta curioso disse:« Spara! »_

_Goku espose una domanda che lo tormentava da tempo:« Ma si può sapere cosa ti ha colpito in lei al punto da sopprimere il tuo amato orgoglio sayan? »_

_Vegeta, visibilmente imbarazzato, iniziò a farfugliare:« Non è semplice da spiegare…così, in poche parole… come posso dirti… »_

_Dopo qualche secondo d silenzio, Vegeta iniziò a declamare, visibilmente rapito:_

_“Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare”_

_Goku commentò:« Appunto, pare, poi quando la conosci meglio… »_

_“la donna mia quand’ella altrui saluta,”_

_Goku continuò a commentare:« Hai ragione, sembra molto carina ed educata quando saluta gli estranei, ma poi mostra il suo vero volto… »_

_“ch’ogne lingua deven tremando muta,_

_E li occhi no l’ardiscon di guardare.”_

_Goku lo interruppe ancora:« E sì, a volte Bulma fa paura quasi quanto Chichi… ricordo ancora la prima volta che l’ho vista, armata con quella mitragliatrice… se allora avessi saputo cos’era una mitragliatrice, forse anch’io avrei tremato di paura…e neanche i suoi occhi erano molto amichevoli… »_

_Vegeta, stufo, gridò:« LA VUOI PIANTARE D’INTERROMPERMI? MI HAI FATTO PERDERE LA VENA POETICA! »_

_Goku, preoccupato, chiese:« Cosa c’entrano le vene? Non vorrai dirmi che bisogna fare un esame del sangue… spero di no, sennò dovrò affrontare un’altra siringa, dopo quella del leone… »_

_Vegeta stava per saltagli addosso, poi si ricordò che se l’avesse ucciso se lo sarebbe ritrovato nell’aldilà per sempre. Così fece appello a tutta la sua pazienza e continuò a condurlo per il purgatorio, nella speranza di liberarsi di lui il più presto possibile._

_L’ascensore si fermò al secondo piano. Goku, curioso, si precipitò fuori e Vegeta, pigramente, lo raggiunse._

_Goku gli chiese:« Che peccato viene punito qui? »_

_Vegeta, che ormai aveva rinunciato a parlare in modo erudito, gli rispose:« Qui ci sono i superbi e i bugiardi! »_

_Goku si guardò intorno e, in mezzo a molti volti sconosciuti, riconobbe quello di Mr Satan._

_Goku lo salutò allegramente, ma fra sé pensò:« Poteva finire solo qui… »_

_Poi notò che sulla sua testa c’era un masso gigantesco, sostenuto solo da una cordicella che lo stesso Mr Satan teneva in mano [avete presente l’allenamento di Gon e Killua in HunterxHunter? Nb Hinata 92]_

_Vegeta gli spiegò:« Quel masso rappresenta tutte le bugie che ha detto nella sua vita. Se lascia andare quella cordicella la “pietruzza” gli cade sulla testa e per poter accedere al paradiso dovrebbe resistere 33 giorni, 3 ore, 33 minuti e 33 secondi di fila, ma non è mai arrivato oltre alle 5 ore… »_

_Goku, sinceramente impietosito, chiese al condannato:« Ehi, vuoi una mano? »_

_Mr_ _Satan, altezzoso come al suo solito, ripose:« Tranquillo, cosa vuoi che sia un sassolino così per colui che ha sconfitto Cell? »_

_Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che il masso sulla sua testa diventò ancora più grande e Mr Satan dovette fare quasi il doppio della fatica per tenerlo sollevato._

_Goku guardò stupito la scena e disse:« Urka! Se continua così non so se arriverà mai in paradiso! »_

_Vegeta confermò:« Infatti ho seri dubbi a riguardo… ma ora seguimi, ti guiderò in un altro girone! »_

_I due sayan risalirono sull’ascensore e quando scesero Vegeta annunciò:« Ecco un girone dal quale ti consiglio di fare molta attenzione:è quello dei golosi, e stavolta non di uomini… »_

_Goku, un po’ preoccupato, si guardò intorno e riconobbe nel mucchio dei condannati Jirobai. Notò che stava correndo come un disperato dietro a qualcosa che non riusciva a vedere e perciò chiese alla sua guida:« Cosa sta inseguendo Jirobai? »_

_Vegeta, tranquillo, gli rispose:« Da qui non si vede, ma stanno inseguendo una mela. Sai, è da quando sono arrivati qui che non mangiano né bevono… »_

_Goku esclamò:« Urka! E come fanno a sopravvivere? »_

_Vegeta gli urlò in un orecchio:« Idiota, sono morti! Comunque, quelli che sono condannati nel girone dei golosi non possono mangiare ne bere fino a quando non avranno perso correndo tutti i chili che hanno accumulato in vita… »_

_Goku commentò:« Allora non vedrò Jirobai per un bel po’! però, e pensare che Chichi voleva spendere tanti soldi per andare in un centro di bellezza per dimagrire… quasi quasi le dico di venire qui! »_

_Vegeta non commentò, ma si avviò all’ascensore con la seria intenzione di abbandonare lì Goku e andarsene. Purtroppo per lui, il sayan se ne accorse e riuscì ad infilarsi nell’ascensore all’ultimo momento._

_Vegeta sbuffò, ma l condusse comunque nell’ultimo girone del purgatorio che gli avrebbe fatto visitare._

_Appena l’ascensore arrivò al piano, Goku si precipitò fuori aspettandosi di vedere immani e disumani pene e si stupì non poco quando vide invece molte persone davanti a un televisore o che leggevano riviste._

_Vegeta gli giunse alle spalle e gli annunciò:« Ed ecco una particolare categoria di lussuriosi, quelli che tu chiami maniaci! »_

_Il novello Dante, dopo questa spiegazione, non si stupì di vedere fra i dannati il Genio delle Tartarughe e Oscar. I due guardavano il televisore e piangevano._

_Goku chiese:« Ma perché stanno piangendo? »_

_Vegeta, ridacchiando, rispose:« Perché la loro pena consiste nel guardare i programmi e leggere le stesse riviste piene di belle ragazze seminude che guardavano in vita, ma stavolta i protagonisti sono uomini e vecchiette dell’età medie di ottant’anni… se riescono a resistere per un giorno senza disperarsi possono andare in paradiso… »_

_Goku osservò le reazioni dei suoi amici e capì la difficoltà della pena. Poi il suo sguardo si soffermò su uno sconosciuto con i capelli lunghi e bianchi, che era trattenuto con delle catene._

_Goku gli chiese:« E lui cosa sta facendo? »_

_Vegeta spiegò:« Quel tizio si chiama Jiraya ed è un ninja. Sembra che in vita abbia avuto la brutta abitudine di scrivere libri porno. Quelle catene servono per impedirgli di arrivare dall’altra parte della sala… »_

_Goku annuì e osservò ancora per un po’ i condannati, poi Vegeta lo condusse all’ascensore._


	4. Il Paradiso all'improvviso

**_Il paradiso all’improvviso_ **

****

_Vegeta finalmente gli annunciò:« Ora, finalmente, raggiungeremo il paradiso! »_

_Goku esultò: era troppo curioso di sapere cosa Bulma aveva da dirgli!_

_Vegeta lo condusse quindi al portone che divideva il purgatorio dal paradiso. Goku rimase colpito quando vide una persona molto familiare attraversare il cancello:« Crilin? Che ci faceva in purgatorio? »_

_Vegeta, a metà fra lo scocciato e il presuntuoso, gli rispose:« Proprio oggi ci doveva essere traffico… te l’ho detto, comunque:chi ha scontato la propria pena può accedere al paradiso! »_

_Goku, curioso, gli chiese:« E per quale motivo era qui? »_

_Vegeta rispose:_

_“Il pelato era nel giron degli invidiosi…”_

_Goku lo interruppe:« E perché? »_

_Vegeta sbottò:« E me lo chiedi? È tappo, pelato e negato per i combattimenti! Gli va bene che non esiste il girone degli sfigati, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto qui per sempre! Non capisco proprio perché C18 abbia scelto lui, con tutti gli uomini disponibili… »_

_Goku, con aria furbetta, gli disse:« Guarda che glielo dico a Bulma che vai dietro a un’altra donna… »_

_Vegeta lo aggredì:« Ma guarda questo spione! Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per lui…se dici una parola ti ammazzo! »_

_Goku stava già per rispondere, quando una voce l’interruppe:« Siete i soliti bambini, ma vi adoro per questo… »_

_Goku alzò lo sguardo e oltre il portone vide Bulma, vestita con una bianca tunica medievale e circondata da un aura dorata._

_Goku commentò:« Urka, tra poco si trasforma in super sayan! »_

_Vegeta, ignorandolo, iniziò a declamare:_

_“Oh, Beatrice!_

_Colomba disiata che veleggi_

_Sulle tortuose onde de la mia esistenza!”_

_Goku si decise ad oltrepassare il portone ed entrare in paradiso, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare un passo, che Bulma gli saltò al collo gridando:« Oh, Dante! Finalmente sei arrivato! ». Dopodiché cercò di baciarlo._

_Vegeta si ribellò:« Cosa? Io lo avrei portato qui per questo? Ti uccido Kakaroth!!!! »_

_Goku si sottrasse all’abbraccio e cercò di calmare le acque:« Ehi, Bulma, cosa ti prende? Non hai mai fatto così prima! E, Vegeta, non mi avevi detto che mi avresti ucciso solo se l’avessi fatta piangere? Adesso mi sembra tutto fuor che triste… »_

_Vegeta gridò:« Chi se ne frega di quello che ho detto prima! Adesso ti ammazzo, Kakaroth!!! »_

_Goku iniziò a correre, inseguito da Vegeta che lo voleva uccidere, da Bulma che lo voleva baciare e anche da Chichi, che si era aggiunta alla spedizione punitiva urlando:« Fedigrafo!!! Adesso so perché preferisci stare nell’aldilà piuttosto che con me! »_

_Goku, disperato, correva e cercava di calmarli, ma con scarsi risultati, al punto che a un certo momento commentò:« Urka! E meno male che il paradiso è il luogo della pace eterna! »_

_Improvvisamente una voce familiare, ma lontana, interruppe la scena:« Papà, papà! Svegliati, dai! »_

_Goku si svegliò e si trovo davanti Gohan, che, preoccupato, gli chiese:« Papà, ti senti bene? Cosa ci fai addormentato in camera mia E CON UN LIBRO IN MANO?!?!?!? »_

_Goku, mezzo addormentato, chiese:« Dove sono Vegeta, anzi, Virgilio, e Beatrice? Hanno smesso di inseguirmi? »_

_Gohan uscì dalla stanza urlando:« Mamma! Vieni, presto, papà ha la febbre! Ha un libro in mano e straparla… »_

_Goku, ancora con le idee un po’ confuse, si alzò dalla sedia si Gohan e lo sguardo gli cadde sull’ultima pagina del libro che era rimasto aperto sulle sue ginocchia:_

_“L’amor che move il sole e l’altre stelle.”_

_Il sayan ci pensò un po’ su e poi disse:« E già, proprio a causa dell’amore, alla fine, stavano tutti per farmi vedere le stelle! »_


End file.
